The Perfect Gift
by DragonRiderNT
Summary: Astrid didn't know how much longer she could bear hearing 'All I want for Christmas' or 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Everyone was at home celebrating Christmas with their families while she was sitting behind the counter. But when an auburn-haired man entered the cafe, her mood instantly changed. Modern AU. A fluffy short one-shot.


**Hey guys! I was in a Christmas mood and had this idea in my head for a while. Sooo ta-dam! A short fluffy one-shot. I know I need to update Rise, which I haven't updated for three weeks (Oops). But I promise I'll post the new chapter soon. Hope you'll like this one-shot :)**

 **The Perfect Gift**

Astrid continued to watch at the clock. Her shift will soon be over. While everyone was at home celebrating Christmas with their families, Astrid was sitting behind the counter in 'Dragon's Edge'.

She didn't know how much longer she could bear hearing 'All I want for Christmas' or 'Jingle Bell Rock'.

The blonde slumped back on her seat. There were no much costumers in the café. Almost everyone preferred celebrating Christmas with their family or friends, not sitting in a café. She would want to be with her family too but she needed money for her college and the owner paid extra for working on holidays.

The doorbell ringed and an auburn-haired young man entered the café. Astrid's face lit up. It was Hiccup. He was one of their star costumers and every time when he was coming to café they were having good conversations.

"Merry Christmas, Astrid," he said approaching to counter with a dorky smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she answered cheerfully. Talking with Hiccup always brightened her mood.

"So, what are you doing here on Christmas? Aren't you supposed to be with your family in Berk?" Hiccup asked. During one of their conversation, they discovered that they both were from Berk. She wondered how they didn't met before?

"Nah, I need money for college and the owner is paying extra for working on holidays," she answered shrugging. "Why are you not at home?"

"Well, I think my father prefers spending holidays with his workers, not with me," he answered looking down. Astrid knew that Hiccup didn't like talking about his father, so she didn't push.

For some time Hiccup was staring at the ground and Astrid fidgeting with her fingers. The silence broke when the auburn-haired man cleared his throat.

"I, uh, have a present for you," he said bringing his hands in front of him. Astrid saw a big blue box with a bow in it. She hadn't noticed it earlier.

"You didn't have to! I didn't get you anything!" she exclaimed. Hiccup just smiled.

"No worries. C'mon open it!" he said handing her the box. It was pretty heavy. Astrid put the box on the counter and began ripping the paper. Seeing what's inside, she gasped.

Astrid looked disbelievingly at Hiccup and then at the box. "Is this seriously…?"

Hiccup nodded his dorky smile on the face. Astrid opened the safety case and took off a beautifully crafted axe.

"Be careful, it's sharp. I know you don't like when weapons are used as decorations. It's real and you can fight your enemies as our Viking ancestors did!" he said excitedly. Then lowering his voice added. "I crafted it by myself."

Astrid touched the axe disbelievingly. And then with the speed of lightning put it away and threw her hands around Hiccup.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Hiccup blushed not expecting the gesture and then awkwardly hugged her back. Astrid broke the hug and Hiccup began nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhm, since you couldn't be able to go back home and celebrate Christmas with your family. Maybe, um, we… we could celebrate it together after your shift will be over?"

"I would love to," Astrid answered smiling. She glanced at the clock and then said. "I'll be free from ten minutes."

"Then I'll wait."

Astrid looked as Hiccup went and sat at one of the tables. She smiled. The auburn-haired man surely made her day.

 **So that's it. I'm planning on posting another holiday one-shot soon (maybe on the New Year). Also, my winter holidays have begun and I have lots of free time. And, I left social media in order to avoid spoilers, so more free time. Oh, I'm so excited about HTTYD3! Can you believe that on December 16 twenty-five Aussies saw it! I can't wait to see it myself! Okay, I think I need to stop rambling. Happy Holidays and see you soon :)**


End file.
